Episode 7949 (28th September 2017)
Plot Gabby hides in the wardrobe as panicked Emma looks around her trashed bedroom. Emma is relived to find the memory card still there. Arthur rings the doorbell and knocks on the door before running off, so whilst Emma answers it, it gives Gabby the opportunity to retrieve the memory card and sneak out of Dale View. Emma returns upstairs and realises the memory card is gone and an old mix tape James made her is broken. April is dreaming of having a puppy and tells Paddy about her potential new housemate. Robert checks the hidden camera feed and realises Lachlan knows about it. Marlon and Paddy apologise to each other. To Marlon's horror, Paddy concludes Marlon is inviting him to move into Tall Trees Cottage when really Marlon is asking him about getting a dog. Jai approaches Adam in the pub. Adam believes Holly's memorial should be a family thing and refuses to discuss it with Jai. When Adam storms off, Victoria asks Jai what all that was about. Liv brings her belongings round to Wishing Well Cottage. Zak is excited to use Liv's virtual reality headset. Robert barges into Home Farm and demands to know where Lachlan has put the camera. Lachlan messes with Robert and refuses to hand it over which angers Robert so he threatens to tell Belle about Lachlan going to a prostitute. Lachlan reminds Robert he doesn't have any evidence so Belle will believe him. Emma talks to the photo of James. She fears things are coming to an end now Gabby is in possession of the memory card. Paddy moves some of his belongs round to Tall Tree Cottage. Marlon tries to tell Paddy that there's been a mistake but can't. Lachlan calls round at Wishing Well Cottage where Belle admits she loves him too and they kiss. Adam and Victoria talk about Holly. Victoria insists Adam needs to be at Holly's memorial and she offers to attend too. At Home Farm, Lachlan threatens to tell Lawrence and Rebecca about the camera so Robert leads him through to the living room where prostitute Tiff is waiting. Lachlan wonders how Robert tracked down Tiff but insists this doesn't change anything. Tiff lies that she met Lachlan more than once. Lawrence and Rebecca arrive back as Robert is putting more pressure on Lachlan. Aaron says goodbye to Liv. Gabby is adamant that somehow the memory card will still work, although Arthur isn't so confident. Arthur presses play. The video doesn't play initially but suddenly Ashley appears on the screen. As Emma enjoys a family meal with her sons, Gabby and Arthur watch the distressing footage of Emma confusing their dad. Arthur wants to keep his distance from Emma but Gabby refuses to allow Emma to get away with this and vows to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Tiff - Kel Allen Locations *Dale View - Emma's bedroom, front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms' Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes